Lefarn Wiki
Welcome to Lefarn wikia Kataklysmen. ---- Hundrede år er gået siden den skæbnesvangre dag. Hundrede år er gået siden de gamle guder igen vendte tilbage til Lefarn. Hundrede år er gået siden dragerne vendte tilbage fra deres eksil på den sagnomspundne ø Gemanos. Krig fulgte deres tilbagevenden. Krig overalt. Fra det mørke nord drog orkerne i krig, og i skyggen af dem fulgte værre ting som ikke bør benævnes med ord her. Landet Nightfall i nordvest blev det første til at mærke ondskabens hånd. Bragt over bølgerne i The North Sea, på en flåde af deres sorte jernskibe, gik orkerne i land i Darkwood. Sort-elverne blev fordrevet fra deres skov, High Rock City, nordens stjerne, symbolet for en forening af alle racer, tronen til et af Lefarns mægtigste lande, blev lagt i ruiner. Det siges at den nat kunne flammerne fra byen ses i horisonten, skinnende som en glubsk sol, der bare ventede på at fortære resten af verden. Efter utallige blodige kampe lykkedes det til sidst en forening af mennesker, elvere og dværge at slå invasionen tilbage i et sidste desperat slag på sletten ved Southshire. Men prisen havde været høj. På den anden side af The Great Wall var tingene heller ikke gået stille for sig. Freden i Kingdom of Ice smuldrede og horde af barbarer, orker og værre væsener flokkedes sydpå og invaderede landende Inovas, Morlan og Tulian. Kun da de tre lande besluttede af lægge deres stridigheder til side, og sammen gå mod fjenden, lykkedes det at slå ondskaben tilbage. I Urth, opstod der også stridigheder. For et land, der i en så stor grad var styret af religion, var det ingen overraskelse, at de gamle guders tilbagevenden skabte en hel del stridigheder med sig. De guder man havde regnet for de største viste sig lige pludselig at være blot tjenere for endnu mægtigere guder – og ikke alle var parat til at tro at deres gud Ulm virkelig var en af de ældste guder og ikke blot en bedrager der gav sig ud for at være det. Så mens andre lande kæmpede mod store trusler udefra, måtte Urth bekæmpe en indvendig splittelse der truede med at kaste landet ud i total kaos. Meget ændrede sig i årene der fulgte. Nightfalls regering blev gendannet i Southshire, men Snowfall og Eastshire som af krigen var blevet afskåret fra resten af landet, blev aldrig rigtig en del af Nightfall igen på samme måde de havde været før. Sortelverne, hvis hjemland nu var en hjemsøgt ruin af afbrændte træer, slog sig ned i The Great Forrest og her grundlagde de Mession City i skyggen af det forbandede tårn Tower of Mession. Inovas, Tulian og Morlan fastholdte deres samarbejde og grundlagde byen Meladran der nu skulle fungere som hovedstad for det nu samlede land – The Barrier Kingdom. Den blodige slette hvor de fleste af kampene havde fundet sted, blev fra den dag af kendt som The Plains of Strife. Det siges, at selv når man går på de græsklædte bakker i området, kan man jorden knase under ens fødder – knoglerester fra de tusindvis af lig der aldrig blev begravet. I Urth lykkedes det præsterne at få landet under kontrol igen – eller det er i hvert fald hvad rygterne siger. De mange erobringstogter Urth havde sat i gang før gudernes tilbagevenden, er alle som én blevet standset. Der er endda indgået en midlertidig fredsaftale med Nightfall. Men hvor godt det end alt sammen lyder, kan man stadig ikke komme udenom, at situation mange steder i Lefarn er utrolig ustabil. Vejene er blevet farlige at færdes ad. Mørket er endnu engang krøbet ind i de gamle skove. Orker, trolde og mørkere væsener er nu ikke længere bare gamle legender – de er blevet uhyggelig virkelige! Korrupte og magtsyge folk planlægger i skjul at overtage den skrøbelige trone der i øjeblikket styrer Nightfall. Gamle stridigheder er svære at komme af med, og hvem ved hvor længe freden kan holde i The Barrier Kingdom? Det er en svær fremtid der gås i møde. Lefarn har brug for helte som aldrig før. Nogen som tør tage kampen op mod ondskaben, og langt om længe skabe fred i en verden, hvor krig, død og ødelæggelse har været en del af hverdagen i alt alt for mange år. A Epic fantasy world for games like D & D and the like Intro Vidundere i Lefarn Denne menu vil kun beholde de links og artikler som endnu ikke er lagt i orden, så her kan "rester" findes. Category:Browse